


We Were Meant To Have A Plan

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Snart's jaw clenched as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a clear sign that he was getting frustrated with his partner. When he opened his eyes he took a few steps towards the older man, his eyes narrowing as he spoke in a low and dangerous tone, "They're threatening my sister, Mick, I think this is a little more important than you losing your lighter."*** I'm hoping this is going to go somewhere rather than just focusing on ColdWave but no promises on that ;) ***





	1. Chapter 1

It had only been a week since that stupid reporter had managed to snap a picture of Leonard and Lisa talking but already people were targeting her, trying to get some sort of leverage over  _Captain Cold_.

People obviously already knew who Lisa was considering she was starting to make a bit of a reputation for herself as Golden Glider but not many had actually connected the dots that she was somehow related to Leonard. However, now that their picture was being spread throughout the whole of Central - and for some reason, Starling - City, more people were aware of their connection. 

It's not as if Snart didn't want people to know that Lisa was his sister, in fact, he was proud that she was, he just wasn't happy that his enemies had decided to go after her. 

And so that is why Leonard and Mick are currently in their Rogues Lair - as Cisco called it - trying to form some sort of plan to keep her safe. Unfortunately, the conversation appeared to be one-sided. 

Mick, not even pretending to be listening to a word that came out of Snart's mouth, reached under his chair while grabbing at thin air in the hopes that his lighter would magically zoom into his hand. He was very disappointed when it didn't. 

Standing back up, he turned around and walked to the other side of the room to search the shelves that held any spare parts they may need to repair their guns while completely ignoring the death glare that Snart was sending his way. He reached to move something out of the way when he paused, noticing that the room had gone eerily quiet. "Snart?"

There was no response. Mick turned around and found the younger man still glaring at him with his arms crossed.

He sighed. Mick knew that Leonard wasn't going to stop until he actually listened to him and so he waved his hand at him and said, "If you help me find my lighter, I'll listen to you."

Snart's jaw clenched as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a clear sign that he was getting frustrated with his partner. When he opened his eyes he took a few steps towards the older man, his eyes narrowing as he spoke in a low and dangerous tone, "They're threatening my sister, Mick, I think this is a little more important than you losing your lighter."

Mick sighed once again - much to Snart's annoyance - and leaned back against the counter while folding his arms. "They won't hurt Lisa, she'd break every bone in their body if they even looked at her."

As much as Leonard had to agree with him, he was still worried about his little sister. He wasn't denying that she could take care of herself because she had definitely proven that she could, he just didn't want to take any risks.

Noticing the concerned looked on Snart's face, Mick tried to think of something to say that would reassure his friend. There were a few seconds of silence as they both tried to think of something when Mick's face lit up. "I have an idea."

"Oh goodie," Leonard rolled his cold, blue eyes, sarcasm dripping from every word, "That always ends well."

"Shut up for a minute, would you?" Mick grumbled out before his lips quirked up into a mischevious grin.

Leonard bit back a snarky response and instead settled on saying, "What's your idea?"

Not noticing the exasperation or anger in his friend's voice, Mick closed the gap between them and placed his hand on Leonard's hip, pulling him closer until the only space left between them was the thin layers of their clothing. 

Snart's eyes were wide as Mick kissed him, rough at first but slowly becoming more gentle. Any thoughts or concerns he was having went straight out of his mind as soon as their lips came in contact. Snart couldn't help the way his eyes fluttered closed or the way he leaned into Mick's touch ever so slightly or even the way his mouth began moving in time with his partners. Leonard also tried to tell himself that the low moan that escaped him when Mick bit down on his lower lip was only because he got caught up in the moment. But he knew that wasn't the reason. He knew it was because he had been waiting so many years for this moment. So many years of being in love with his best friend and criminal partner. So many years of having to pretend that he didn't care when Mick ditched him in some bar because he was away hooking up with some random woman. So many years of just hiding his true feelings. 

And so that's why when Mick pulled away, Leonard made sure that his face was devoid of emotion as he opened his eyes, knowing that Mick was probably going to laugh it off and say that it didn't mean anything or something else that was bound to make Snart's heart clench just a little bit before he put on that mask that he had been wearing for years and saying that they need to focus on coming up with a plan. 

The only problem was: that's not how it went at all. 

When Mick pulled away, his hand still holding onto Leonard's hip to stop him from moving,  he grinned down at the younger man. There was a spark in his eyes, one that Leonard wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't spent years memorizing and getting lost in those eyes that he thought were so goddamn beautiful. 

He couldn't stop himself. Leonard's eyes flicked to the taller man's lips before briefly catching his eyes. As soon as he did, Leonard tried to move backwards, hoping that Mick would be as clueless as ever and just drop it. Of course, he didn't. 

Mick's grip tightened slightly on Leonard's hip while his other hand came up to gently brush the other man's cheek, his fingers lingering near his jaw. Snart's eyes fluttered closed once again, his breath hitching at the touch. He knew this time there would be no denying his feelings, even if Mick didn't tend to pick up on very obvious things, he very much doubted that he hadn't noticed the way that every little thing he was doing was massively affecting the younger man. 

Gently, Mick tilted Leonard's chin up, forcing him to open his eyes as he spoke, "Len, look at me."

It was strange, Leonard thought to himself. By now he would have expected Mick to have completely pulled away and gone back to looking for his lighter. Obviously, he was glad that the moment was lasting longer than he thought it would but that lead him to question why and he wasn't quite sure he was ready to hear the answer.

Leonard let his head fall, now resting it on Mick's chest as he sighed and muttered something, his words slightly muffled but Mick still heard him. "I'm sorry." 


	2. Chapter 2

Mick wasn't sure how to respond to that. Of all the things he had been expecting, an apology wasn't one of them, especially since the other man had no reason to apologise. 

Unsure of what to do, Mick gently placed his hand on Leonard's neck and caressed along his jaw with his thumb. This only caused Leonard to grip the front of Mick's shirt tightly as a small sob escaped his lips. The older man was even less sure of what to do now; Leonard had only ever cried in front of him on two occasions, and both times were while they were in juvie. 

"Len, just look at me..." There was a hint of desperation in Mick's voice as he moved his other hand to Leonard's shoulder, squeezing it lightly and quieting the younger man just as a soft whimper left his throat.  "Please."

An uneasy silence filled the cluttered room as Mick waited for Leonard to say something - anything - that would get rid of the doubts and fears floating around in his mind. As the seconds ticked by, Mick began to grow tense. As if sensing that, Leonard let out a small sigh and slowly pulled his head away from the older man's chest.

Mick slid his hand up Leonard's neck, holding his face in his hands as he tilted his head up gently. His heart wanted to break when he finally managed to get Leonard to look him in the eyes. There were tear-tracks going down both of his cheeks, his lips slightly parted as he took a shaky breath and his eyes were red-rimmed and glassy with more tears threatening to spill. 

"I'm sorry."

Mick searched the other man's eyes for some kind of explanation, trying to figure out what had caused him to break down like this before he gave up and just asked, "Why?"

Leonard breathed out slowly, his eyes closing momentarily as he spoke. "Please don't hate me..."

Mick's brow furrowed in confusion but he nodded and said that he wouldn't. He watched as Leonard stared him straight in the eyes, fear and shame clear on his face but that didn't stop him as he began to speak. His voice wavered as he admitted his feelings for the older man, expecting to see anger, disgust or some sort of reaction that would let Leonard know he had screwed up their friendship. And so when he instead saw Mick smiling down at him, he was definitely caught off guard. Once he had finished talking, Leonard continued to stare Mick in the eyes, waiting for him to say something as his whole body tensed. 

"Y'know, you're really cute when you're nervous." 

Leonard blushed - which he found infuriating - as he gaped at Mick. He finally let go of his shirt and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing slowly. "What?"

Mick rolled his eyes and smirked down at the other man, his thumbs rubbing small circles just below his jaw. His smirk widened when Leonard seemed to lean into the touch without thinking while his eyes fluttered closed. "I said, you're cute. And also hot."

Leonard wanted to protest. He really did! He just couldn't seem to drag his mind away from those hands that were caressing his neck and jaw as his own hands found their way to Mick's chest, or those lips that had begun trailing light kisses down his throat, teeth grazing his Adam's apple, forcing a low moan from his lips. 

If possible, Mick's smirk grew even wider as he chuckled against Leonard's throat, causing him to let out another moan. Mick lifted his head and placed a quick kiss on Leonard's lips before pulling away. He groaned and glared at Mick, hands trying to pull him closer but failing. 

"Mick," Leonard practically whined, his head falling on top of his hands on the other man's chest. 

"What? I thought we were coming up with a plan to help Lisa?" 

Lenny lifted his head to look Mick in the eyes. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Yeah, after all, you sai-"

"Yes, I know what I said but that was before..." Leonard hesitated, his lips pressed together tightly. 

Mick moved his hand to gently stroke Leonard's cheekbone. "Before this?" 

And suddenly Mick was leaning down, once again pressing his lips to Leonards. He responded immediately, letting out a low hum before reciprocating and deepening the kiss. They broke apart, both panting quietly.

"So," Mick watched Leonard go from relaxed and happy to apprehensive in the space of two seconds as he waited for him to continue. "Do you finally agree that Lisa can take care of herself?"

Leonard visibly relaxed and smirked, his hands pulling gently at Mick's shirt. "If it means you'll shut up and kiss me, then yes."

"Good." Mick let Leonard pull him closer as their lips met and moved against each other, both fighting for dominance only for Mick to win and smirk into the kiss. 

They pulled away and looked each other in the eyes as they both breathed out the exact same words. "I love you."


End file.
